sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Sonic Racing/Quotes
Below are a list of quotes from the video game Team Sonic Racing. Sonic the Hedgehog "Anyone need an assist?" "Back in business! Thanks!" "Bam!" "Bam! That's what you get!" "Bullseye, Chao!" "Careful guys! We have Ultimates in play!" "Eat Wisp, Zavok!" "Gotcha!" "Gotcha, Amy!" "Great! Just the thing I needed!" "Ha ha! Eat Wisps!" "Hey! Chill out, Blaze!" "Hey! Don't text and drive!" "Hey, Omega. You've just been Wisped!" "Hey! Uncool!" "Hey! Who needs their bacon saved?" "Hurry up! We need to close the gap." "Just want I needed! Thanks!" "I owe you one, Amy!" "I'll get it my best shot!" "I'm clearing the road!" "It's about to get ultimate over here!" "Last look, losers!" "Let's go ultimate on these guys!" "Man, that's embarrassing." "Metal Sonic, meet Wisp!" "Move over! Hedgehog on a mission!" "Nailed me big, Big!" "Nothing but net, Vector!" "Nothing that says "keep off the grass." "Ooof, nobody saw that right?" "Ow! I just got buildozed by Ultimates!" "Special delivery, Rouge!" "Step aside! I've got places to be!" "Sweet! Let's do this!" "Sweet Slingshotting! Thanks!" "Tails, I thought we were besties!" "Taking it to the top!" "Thanks!" "This team's gonna be hard to beat, guys" "Uh oh. These guys are monsters." "Vector, you're vicious!" "Watch where you're going!" "Water way to go!" "What a stupid place to put a wall." "Whoa, these guys are tough!" "Yeah, that's the boost I needed!" "You better back off! Our team rocks!" "One to the mustache, Eggman!" "Cheap shot, Eggman!" "It'll take more than that, Shadow!" "Give it up! We have Ultimate Power!" "I've got the Ultimate Power. Whaddya got?" Miles "Tails" Prower "Accelerating is exhilarating! Thanks!" "And I'm outtie!" "Bad sport, Zavok!" "Bam! Right up the tailpipe!" "Big, How could you?" "Cheap shot, Sonic!" "Cool! Thanks!" "Could you PLEASE move?" "Couldn't have gotten this far without Wisps!" "Cranking it up!" "Do the math: you can't beat us!" "Ha ha! Messed your makeup, Rouge!" "He shoots! He scores!" "Huge boost! Thanks!" "I can feel those gees! Thanks!" "I feel like a jumping bean!" "I'm accurate as always, Omega!" "I'm road!" "It's called "Ultimate power" for a reason!" "Jeez! That was one time Rouge, one time!" "Learn your lesson? We rule!" "Let's activate Team Ultimate!" "Mud, lava, water... bring it on!" "Nobody beats Miles "Tails" Prower!" "Pretty un-ladylike, Blaze!" "Rookie move, Tails" "Rude, Rouge!" "Spoiler alert: We're gonna crush you!" "Tag Vector, you're it!" "Thanks!" "Thanks! I'm back in business!" "The synergy is incredible!" "They don't think it be like it is, but it do." "Who needs help?" "Who's your daddy, Shadow?" "You did that on purpose!" "You left me no choice!" Knuckles the Echidna "Big man, comin' through!" "Boom! Nailed ya!" "Come on, seriously?" "Coming through!" "I can't be doing that!" "Learn to drive!" "Let's do that Team Ultimate thing!" "Get out of my way!" "If you scratch my car, so help me..." "I'm off! Thanks!" "It's on!" "It's Team Ultimate time!" "Knock it off!" "Pay attention, Knuckles!" "Roads, schmoads... I ain't slowin' down!" "See ya!" "Take that!" "Thanks, buddy!" "That blur is me!" "That hurt, Shadow!" "That shouldn't have been there!" "Watch it!" "Yes! Plowin' through like a tank!" "You mess with us and you're going down!" "You stink, Eggman!" "You're the best!" "Back off, Rouge!" "Whatcha gonna do about it, Shadow?" "Boom! You're done, Metal Sonic!" "A little something from me to you, Zavok!" "Back off if you know what's good for you!" "We're unstoppable!" "Mess with the best, fall like the rest!" "You mess with us and you're going down!" Shadow the Hedgehog "Hmmm. Useful feature." "I can take more heat than this." "It takes more than a wall to stop me!" "Looks like we're in for a fight." "Ouch." "Not very lady like, Amy!" "Slingshot successful." ”That stung, Tails!” "That was unpleasant." "Ultimate! We're unstoppable." "Unh! Nasty Wisps." "We've earned Ultimate status. Let's activate!" "Yes. Back in the running." "You better get used to that." "You deserved that." "Deal with it, Sonic!" "You'll take that back and then, Silver!" "How do you like that, Knuckles?" "I can do this all day, Amy!" "Back off Vector, or I'll wisp you again!" "I don't play favorites, Doctor!" "Can you take it, Metal Sonic? "You were born to lose, Zavok!" "That won't stop me, Chao!" Rouge the Bat "Can't wait to return the favor!" "Dang! These boys are tough and then some!" "Don't say I never got you anything!" "From me to you!" "Get off my tail, Tails! Shouldn't you be doing something more your speed? Like sitting on a bench perhaps?" "Ha! Not bad!" "Hot stuff, coming through!" "I'll put you over the top." "Mama told me there'd be days like this." "Oh, yeah, baby! Gotcha!" "Ow! Hey!" "Thanks! I'll get you back on the flipside!" "Thanks, hun!" "That was your fault!" "That's how you do it!" ”Touché, Tails!” "Well, that was unpleasant!" "Who wants to change up with me?" "Whoa! That's fast!" "You're about to learn a fabulous new lesson!" "Knuckles you annoying little echidna!" "Sunday Driver!" "Get a grip, Rouge!" E-123 Omega "Accept my thanks or be destroyed." "I need to recalibrate after that." "I was unbeatable BEFORE I had Ultimate power!" "Impact achieved." "Losers: Left in dust." "Metal Sonic, you give bots a bad name." "Negative input experienced." "Noted. Caution exercised." "Pairs sensors activated. Ow." "Perhaps I should update my driving protocols." "Statement: Tails you bite." "Success: Target destroyed." "Switch to magnified performance "Ultimate" mode." "Target acquired." "Warning: Ultimates in play!" "Wisp/Big collision completed." "Your support is appreciated." "Warning: Knuckles attack successful." "Wall versus Robot. Wall wins." "Warning: Water and Robots do not mix." "Why Shadow Why?" Amy Rose "Buh bye!" "Guys, I need some help back here!" "Ha ha! Gotcha!" "Help! I really need a Skimboost." "Hope you like this!" "I can't stand road hogs!" "Let a lady through!" "Omega, bad robot!" ”Rouge, chill out girlfriend!” "Shadow, play nice!" "Silver! What the heck?" "Sonic! I thought we were friends! "Stay on course. I'm gonna boost off you!" "Wow! These guys are tough!" "Yay! Woo hoo!" "You be the sling. I'll be the shot." "You're too cute to be so vicious Chao!" "Hey! You better have insurance!" "Ow! I just got smacked hard!" "Ow! I didn't like that at all!" Chao "Can't win against the Team Ultimate!" "Charging the Slingshot!" "Drive away from walls!" "Easy peasy!" "Let me charge a Slingshot!" "No problem for me!" "Now's our chance to showoff!" "Shadow, you're scary!" "Tails, that was mean." "That was dangerous!" "Woohoo!" Big the Cat "Did I do that?" "Did that hurt, Tails?" "Goodbye, everybody." "I want to Skimboost. It's fun." "I'll come back and fix that." "I'm higher than Froggy." "I'm right here!" "I'm way up high." "I'm sure it was an accident." "Ouch." "Our team has a pretty good chance." "Our team just likes being together." "Thank you, Silver." "That's not nice, Sonic." "This is fine." "What was that for, Knuckles?" "Will you be my Slingshot friend?" "Wow. Come fly with me guys." "You guys should try this." "You hit by accident, Blaze." "You were suppose to catch it, Blaze." "You're being mean, Tails!" "I got a Boo-Boo!" Blaze the Cat "Catch me if you can!" "Clear the way!" "Consider this a warning!" "Do not block me!" "Do you really think you can beat us?" "Feel the heat, Big!" "Get ready for a tough battle, team." "Good teamwork! Thanks!" "I smacked you, Shadow!" "Look for me up ahead." "My gift to you, Knuckles!" "No fear, they are leagues ahead." "One less hazard." "Out of my way!" "Show some respect, Big!" "Slingshot successful." "Solid hit, Rouge!" "Thanks! That is the speed I need." "That was unpleasant." "This team is playing to win, guys!" "Time to go Ultimate!" "Ugh. I am airborne." "You will never beat our team!" Silver the Hedgehog "Careful out there!" "Get ready for a tough race, team." "Great! I'll take it!" "Good boost, buddy!" "Ha, Knuckles!" "I won't let you slow me down!" "I'm behind you, ready for a boost!" "It's a hit!" "Let's show these guys some Ultimate power!" "Lucky shot, Sonic!" "Make way for the superior team!" "Move it!" "No defence against Ultimate Power!" "Oof. I feel dizzy." "Stay cool. I'm on my way." "Stay on track. I'll boost off your draft!" "Thanks! I'll keep an eye out!" "Thanks! I'll look over my shoulder." "Thanks! That's the speed I need!" "That wasn't very smart, Tails!" "Unf! We were allies once, Shadow!" "Well done! I'm out of here!" "You'll wish you never challenged us!" "Back off, Shadow!" Vector the Crocodile "Comin' in for my Slingshot!" "Easy! I'm lining up for my boost!" "How about a wisp to the kisser, Shadow!" "Knew I could count on you." "Let's show them our Team Ultimate!" "I'm coming for you, Tails!" "I'm cookin' now! Thanks!" "Ouch, right in the kisser!" "Ready to give me a boost?" "Ultimate power? We got this in the bag." "What's with all the Wisps?" "Whoa, that didn't go as planned." "Don't make me angry, Knuckles!" "My team and I will end you!" "Not cool man!" "Hey! Watch it!" "You guys should quit. We've got Ultimate power!" "I'll get you back, Sonic!" Dr. Eggman "A gift from me to you, Tails!" "Finally got you, Sonic!" "Brilliant scientist coming through!" "Careful, I just built it!" "Crazy driver!" "Eggman, strikes again!" "I love the wind in my moustache!" "Little help!" "You hit my eye, Blaze!" "You're a mean robot, Omega!" "I thought you liked me, Rouge!" "Shadow, I thought we were friends!" "Zavok! We were friends!" "What did I ever do to you, Sonic?" "I don't deserve that, Knuckles!" "Hey! No fair!" "Why is everyone hitting me?" "Move it, Imbecile!" "Show a little respect for a genius!" Zavok "I'll extinguish you, Blaze!" "Mighty is the Bounce Pad!" "There's worse in your future, Silver!" "You're Mine, Vector!" "Taste my hate, Sonic!" "You'll pay dearly for that, Sonic!" "Ow! Knuckles, you annoying Echidna!" "I won't forget this, Shadow!" "You called that a hit Eggman? Phaw!" "I'll end you, Eggman!" "You're slagged, Metal Sonic!" "You're out of your league, Chao!"Category:Sonic Games Quotes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Quotes